Encore une fois
by Almayen
Summary: [Fin saison 3] Ils devaient se quitter. Encore. Chidi allait l'oublier. Encore. Eleanor elle, garderait ses souvenirs - et d'une certaine manière, c'était encore plus douloureux que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu.
1. Encore une fois

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Comment ça va ? Moi super. Enfin je crois.

Pour ce petit texte sorti de je-ne-sais-où-de-mon-cerveau, note : **SPOILER FIN SAISON 3**. On ne lit pas si on a pas vu le dernier épisode de la saison! (de manière générale je pense que TGP est un fandom dont on doit fuir les fics tant qu'on a pas tout vu car tout l'intérêt de cette série ce sont les grooos retournements de situation) Enfin, après, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

**Disclaimer** : The good place, Eleonor, Chidi, et les_ patin de merle_ appartiennent à Michael Schur.

* * *

Ils devaient se quitter.

_Encore_.

Il allait l'oublier.

_Encore_.

Dans quelques instants, les souvenirs de Chidi seraient effacés et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus n'auraient pour lui jamais existé. L'expérience en Australie ? Envolée. Leur fuite à travers les multi-univers ? De même. Il n'allait rien rester de leurs aventures – du moins, rien pour Chidi. Eleanor elle, allait devoir vivre avec tout ces souvenirs, tout ces moments, avec l'envie de serrer dans ses bras l'amour de sa vie, sans pouvoir rien lui dire.

Et c'était douloureux.

D'une certaine manière, c'était encore plus douloureux que tous les redémarrages que Micheal leur avait imposé, il y a maintenant si longtemps. Lors de ces redémarrages, elle ne se souvenait de rien – Chidi n'était alors qu'un voisin constamment inquiet, exaspérant et terriblement attachant. Et l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée d'être séparés, à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient la vérité sur ce _patin_ de bon endroit, n'était supportable seulement parce que temporaire. Ils avaient à peine le temps de s'insurger contre le sort qui leur avait été réservé, se jurer de se retrouver dans leur prochaine mort, qu'ils avaient déjà tout oublié de leur peine.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, la peine de la séparation resterait vivace et précise pour Eleanor. La seule chose qui la faisait tenir dans tout cela était qu'ils faisaient cela pour la bonne cause. Ils avaient besoin d'un Chidi en pleine possession de ses moyens pour sauver l'humanité – et si le seul moyen pour y arriver était que ses souvenirs soient effacés, alors soit. Ils le feraient.

Si Eleanor devait être pour Chidi un architecte, et uniquement un architecte, alors soit.

Elle le serait.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Chidi et elle avaient été séparés, encore et encore. Et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, encore et encore. Et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux.

_Encore et encore._

Ils avaient vécus plus de mille morts, plus de mille vies, et étaient tombés amoureux dans chacune d'entre elles.

Cela devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ?

Tout ce qu'Eleanor espérait, était que dans cette vie aussi, Chidi retombe amoureux d'elle.

_Encore une fois._


	2. Ici

**Note de l'auteur** : Hey ! En fait j'ai décidé de transformer ce texte en recueil d'OS. Voici donc un nouvel OS, né du défi 38 de la page Bibliothèque de fictions : _Votre texte devra commencer par " Tout ce que [nom de votre personnage] voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici "_

**Personnages / Pairing** : [Eleanor, Chidi] + tous les autres

**Temporalité** : quelque part entre la saison 1 et la saison 2

_Merci à **Lyra Verin** pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent. J'ai vu également qu'une personne avait mis en follow et favori cette histoire - merci à toi, chère personne. Maintenant n'hésite pas à me laisser un commentaire que je puisse exprimer ma gratitude en t'appelant par ton prénom (et je pourrais ainsi savoir ce que tu en penses)!_

* * *

Tout ce qu'Eleanor voulait pour le moment, c'était sortir d'ici.

Tahani clamait qu'elle voulait des explications, Chidi murmurait d'une voix peu assurée qu'il voulait des toilettes, et Jason, ne semblant pas comprendre la gravité de la situation, déclarait le tout naturellement du monde qu'il voulait une pizza. Avec un supplément fromage si c'était possible.

Eleanor elle, voulait simplement sortir d'ici.

_Ici_.

Patin de merle.

Elle ne savait même pas à quoi correspondait réellement _ici_.

Enfin si, Michael, le gentil et convivial Michael, _leur_ Michael, avait expliqué ce qu'était ici.

_Ici_ était le mauvais endroit. L'enfer, la damnation, la souffrance éternelle. Que des choses pas vraiment réjouissantes en somme, et que son cerveau se refusait de nommer comme tels. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai…

Mais une petite voix intérieure lui disait que c'était bien évidement vrai. Ils étaient au mauvais endroit. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans ce monde idyllique. Elle savait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette sorte de Paradis merveilleux. Elle avait été une peste égoïste toute sa vie – tellement que bien avant de mourir, elle savait qu'elle finirait aux Enfers. Elle le savait, avait enregistré l'information et avait accepté le châtiment à venir.

Et pourtant… et pourtant elle avait fini par s'attacher au Bon endroit. Elle avait fini se convaincre que oui, ces êtres supérieurs avaient fait une erreur de dossier. Parce qu'elle avait fini par croire qu'elle aussi, elle avait sa place dans ces rues idéales peuplées d'êtres bons et altruistes. Des êtres tels que Chidi.

_Chidi_…

Chidi était paniqué, se tenant le ventre de ses deux bras angoissés, marmonnant des incohérences à propos du lait d'amande et de la planète. Cette vue, aussi désespérée qu'elle était, arracha un sourire à Eleanor. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle avait sa place auprès de quelqu'un comme Chidi… Elle se refusait d'écouter les dires de ce sournois et sadique Michael, ce _traite_ de Michael qui affirmait que l'hésitation et les questionnements de Chidi méritaient une damnation éternelle. Ce n'était pas vrai. Rien dans la personnalité de Chidi ne méritait la damnation éternelle – Chidi était bon, était patient, était attentionné. Chidi était _Chidi_ – et cela était une raison suffisante pour accéder au Bon Endroit.

Et certainement pas à être ici.

Pas dans cette situation qu'ils avaient déjà vécu une bonne centaine de fois d'après ce _monstre_ de Michael, qui leur expliquait maintenant d'un ton fatigué qu'elle gâchait toujours tout et qu'il allait _encore_ devoir les redémarrer et reprendre l'expérience de zéro.

Comme si c'était à elle de s'excuser.

Oui, Eleanor voulait sortir d'ici, de cette boucle sans fin où leurs ennuis étaient condamnés à être éternels. Elle était prête à accepter un aller sans retour vers le traditionnel Mauvais Endroit, où ses os seraient broyés et sa peau arrachée. Au moins, elle serait consciente de sa souffrance – et avec un peu de chance, elle serait avec Chidi, et pourrait le regarder de ses yeux brûlants de larmes.

Mais c'était apparemment trop demander à ce _pauvre_ Michael, condamné à la torture lui-même si ses supérieurs se rendaient compte de ses échecs répétés.

\- Mangé ou être mangé hein ?

Sa voix avait percé le silence qui avait envahi la pièce lorsque ce _las_ Michael leur avait annoncé leur redémarrage imminent. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là – sûrement comprenaient-ils qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de poser des questions futiles.

Dans un ultime sursaut de conscience, Eleanor se saisit de la main tremblante de Chidi et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Nous arriverons à sortir d'ici. Je te le promet.

Chidi ne répondit rien, mais se saisit de ses lèvres avec détermination. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière, aussi sûr de lui. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi spontané, sans se poser de questions, sans hésitation.

Et cela était une victoire qui ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Ils parviendraient à sortir d'ici.


End file.
